


Endless Road To Rediscover

by TheAlmightyAidean



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, durin bros, not sure what else to tag right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyAidean/pseuds/TheAlmightyAidean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since they can remember they’ve been told that their father died in a car accident. Then on Kili’s sixteenth birthday, Dis reveals that their father is not dead, but abandoned the three of them when he found out she was pregnant with Kili. Fili and Kili find their fathers location. Wanting to know the truth they go on a road trip to see him. Along the way they encounter a series of problems, crime, stubborn relatives, cops, dishonesty and manipulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading please bare in mind that at the moment this is simply Fili and Kil being brothers but there is the possibility it could progress into Durincest, I'm not sure right now, it might not happen.

Kili sat on the edge of Fill’s bed, swinging his legs and staring at his hands. He had been there for the last five minutes. Eventually Fill got fed up, placed his book down on the bed and shuffled forward to sit next to Kili.

“What is it?” Fili asked, eyebrows creasing in concern when he saw the pained look on his brother’s face.

“I was just wondering if I could ask you something,” Kili asked in a voice so quite Fili could barely hear it.

“Of course you can, anything you want,” Fili replied, running a hand through his brother’s hair in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

“Why do we not have a daddy like everyone else? And why is mom hardly ever here? And when she is she’s kind of scary. Does she even love us?” The sadness in Kili’s voice broke Fili’s heart. His brother was only eight and Fili just wanted to make that pain leave him. “Fee, I don’t understand.”

Ever since Fili was old enough he had always looked out and practically raised his brother, despite there only being a two year age gap between them. Fili knew their mother cared but she just wasn’t good at showing it. She would always check the radiators in each of their rooms to make sure they were warm and how she used to flick through their school work to make sure they were doing okay.

Dis worked two jobs to keep them going after their father died; she worked from morning ‘til night. Unfortunately, when she got back all she would do is drink and the older Fili got the less she did for them because she thought he could do it. She had even stopped cooking their meals and left that up to Fili once he was old enough to operate a microwave. On top of everything, their mothers late night drunken slurring and arguments with nothing would have Kili scuttling into Fili’s room when he should be sleeping. Kili would climb into Fili’s bed and cuddle close to his brother’s chest just so he could fall asleep again.

Fili took a deep breath ~~e~~ ; he had hoped his brother wouldn’t ask about these things until they were older. Fili barely understood himself.

“We don’t have a father because he isn’t around anymore,” Fili finally answered, hoping the lack of detail would go unnoticed by his brother.

“I know that! But why isn’t he here anymore? That’s what I want to understand.” By this point Kili had turned to look straight at his brother. Fili could never resist the pleading puppy dog eyes he was being given.

“He died just before you were born. I don’t really remember him but I’m sure he would have been a great father,” Fili said, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself. “That’s why mom is out all the time. She has to work a lot because of the money. She says if she doesn’t the house will be taken away. She drinks because she’s sad but she does care about us, I promise.”

“Okay. As long as you are sure,” Kili muttered but he didn’t sound convinced. If Fili was honest he didn’t really understand his mother. He just about understood she cared enough to carry on looking after them but he could never understand why she didn’t act like all the other mothers he saw. The ones who take their kids to school, kiss them good bye and tell them how much they loved them. Fili and Kili never got that. They would get on the bus every day and head to school, then when they got there Fili would always hug his brother, kiss him on his forehead (much to Kili’s embarrassment) and tell him to have a good day, just like he saw the parents do. Fili felt the urge to always remind Kili how loved he was, at every moment possible. 


	2. Chapter 1

Fili tiptoed into his and Kili’s shared bedroom, carefully balancing a tray of waffles in his hand as he tried to open and close the door without spilling anything. Fili sat the tray down on Kili’s bedside table and opened the curtains to let some light in. Despite the fact that they'd moved to the apartment a few months ago after Dis had lost one of her jobs, the small bedroom still didn't feel like _theirs_. Fili and Kili’s beds were placed next to each other, with a thin gap running in between that was just big enough for Fili to walk through since his bed was pressed against a wall. He walked down the gap and sat on his bed, looking at his brother sleeping, and gently kicked Kili’s bed until he started to wake up.

“Morning, sleepy,” Fili said brightly. “Happy birthday!”

“Thank you,” Kili murmured, turning his head on his pillow so he could face his brother.

“I made you waffles. With chocolate sauce and ice cream!”

“You shouldn’t have. Seriously. You do know you don’t have to do that anymore, right?”

“I know but its tradition. Can’t be breaking traditions now can we?”

Kili just laughed and sat up, then grabbed the plate off the tray and started to eat.

“You know, I think you’re the only person I know who can eat ice cream for breakfast,” Fili said and smirked at his brother. Kili tried to retort but it came out muffled around his food.

Once Kili had finished his breakfast, Fili went over to their wardrobe and grabbed a neatly wrapped gift and a card from the bottom draw. When they were younger they weren’t able to buy each other gifts and their mother had always said she couldn’t afford them. So when Fili had turned sixteen he’d got a job at a garage and with his first pay check bought fourteen small presents for Kili on his fourteenth birthday, one for each year. He’d never seen his brother smile as much as he had in that moment. He had hugged Fili as tight as he could and thanked him over and over, to the point Fili had pry his brother off him. Kili mopped a little while after that, knowing he couldn’t do the same for his brother so Fili started giving him an allowance once a month from his own pay. It wasn’t much and all he had to do was promise to do his homework, stop getting into trouble at school and help more with the chores. Kili from that allowance he had been able to buy Fili gifts for his last two birthdays.

“Thank you,” Kili said, his knee bouncing up in anticipation. Kili grabbed the card and present from his brother, who sat back on his own bed. Kili felt the present for some time, trying to guess what it was. It was squishy and Kili was at a loss.

“For God’s sake, just open it already. You won’t guess what it is.”                                                                    

With an exaggerated sigh, Kili gave up and opened it. Inside was a teddy bear, holding a heart that had 16 stitched into it. When Kili squeezed it, it started to sing happy birthday.

“I love it, thank you,” Kili laughed, placing it next to him. Fili just smiled brightly. He knew it was a stupid present. He always got Kili better things than that and the fact that Kili had been genuinely smiling at it and not complaining made Fili proud.

“I’m glad you like it. Now open your card.”

Kili rolled his eyes and muttered something about Fili being extremely impatient under his breath. Slowly, Kili opened the envelope and pulled put the card. On the front there was a big sixteen badge and some strange monster with a speech bubble that said ‘Happy Birthday to the coolest guy around’.

“I wonder who writes this shit?” Kili said, making Fili laugh.

As Kili opened the card some note money fell into his lap. Putting the card aside he quickly scooped it up and his jaw dropped as he counted it. One hundred and fifty dollars.

“Fee, I can’t take this. It must be like your whole months’ pay check. Seriously I know you can’t afford this,” Kili said, actually trying to hand it back to his brother.

“No, I want you to have it.” Fili pushed Kili’s hand with the money in away from him. “It’s fine. Honestly, I want you to buy something nice with it – maybe driving lessons or concert tickets to that dragon band you like-”

“Imagine Dragons?” Kili interrupted.

“Yeah, them. Whatever you want,” Fili smiled and the next thing he knew he had his arms full of his brother.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Kili repeated, holding on to Kili as tightly as possible. “Thank you for everything you’ve done.”

With that Kili finally let go of Fili and practically bounced across the room to put the money in his money box (which he insisted he was also too old to have but kept anyway).

“So where do you want to go for the day?” Fili asked, jumping to his feet and heading to the en-suite bathroom. The apartment had two bathrooms, one attached to their room and the other bathroom you could get to through the hall, but that belonged to their mother.

“Uhm I don’t know. Can we have dinner at that really nice burger place?”

“Of course,” Fili managed to get out while brushing his teeth.

“Since it’s near the mall, can we go there?” Kili asked, sitting on his bed and waiting for his brother to finish in the bathroom. “I want to get some new clothes and there’s that thrift shop with the kind of decent clothes.”

“Sounds good to me,” Fili said, walking out of the bathroom and Kili quickly darted in. Fili despised that he and his brother had to go to a thrift shop to buy clothes; he wished they could get new stuff. He knew there was nothing wrong with second hand clothes, but he constantly wished he could do better for his brother. Before, his mother would buy Fili second hand clothes that he would then have to pass down to Kili, but when Fili got a job his mother stopped buying him clothes and they usually bought clothing that they could share so it didn’t cost as much.

“Maybe you could buy some new clothes with your money? You know, not second hand stuff,” Fili said as Kili left the bathroom and started getting changed into his favourite t-shirt and jeans.

“No. That stuff’s to expensive. Besides I’d like to use the money on more than just clothes.”

“But what about school? Look, I know some of the more popular kids-”

 “I don’t give a shit what they think. Anyway, _you’re_ one of the popular kids.”

“Please, I know they get you. I’m only on the football team, so what?”

“So it means you're one of the popular kids. You sit with the rest of the jocks and the cheerleaders at lunch, half of which are the ones that make life hell for me and all of my two friends.”

“Half of them are not my friends, you know that! Besides, the ones that are my friends are nice to you, I know you like them. C’mon, you know I would stop those douche bags if I could. In fact I tried that once, remember? I got the shit kicked out of me and it only made life worse for you,” Fili muttered. He always tried to protect his brother but against these particular guys, he couldn’t do anything. 

“I know. I’m not mad at you. I just don’t really care what they think,” Kili said, walking up to his brother, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his brother’s chest. “Besides, you do a perfectly good job looking out for me, okay? Don’t ever doubt that. Those guys know that too. That’s why they leave me alone when you’re around!”

“I wish you didn’t have to deal with it at all.” Fili ran his fingers through Kili’s short black hair. Another jibe those guys always made was that they weren’t really brothers because of the difference in hair colour. Fili knew it was a lie but unfortunately that was the one that always got to Kili. It always had him running into his brother’s arms in tears looking at Fili with so much doubt and devastation in his eyes. The first time it happened it had taken Fili hours to calm Kili down again, to reassure him that they were brothers. Not matter what.

“Well the school year is almost over anyway. You, your friends and those bullies will be off to college next year. Plus you won’t have to worry about me because I’ll be junior year. Let’s face it, it’s the freshmen and sophomores that get picked on the worst,” Kili said, pulling away from his brother with a reassuring smile on his face. “I’ll get a job and it will all be fine.”

Fili had contemplated going to college at the beginning of his senior year with everyone else, he had looked at brochures and application forms but realised practically he couldn’t do it. Kili, of course, had tried to push him towards applying, to try and go for a football scholarship. But he could see the slightly worry etched into Kili’s face when they had talked about it, however when he tried to tell him he wasn’t bothered about going Kili made a massive deal about him flushing his future down the drain. Fili ended up caving and told his brother that he had applied for scholarships at three colleges and was just waiting to get news. Of course he hadn’t done that though. Fili wanted to stay with his brother, work full time until he could afford an apartment where they could both live and Kili could finish school without having to worry about his money or completely looking after himself. Mainly, he couldn’t… no, _wouldn’t_ leave Kili alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I'm very grateful. I would love any comments since this is my first multi-chapter fic! <3


End file.
